


Kindergarten of solomon

by SHSLRainy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLRainy/pseuds/SHSLRainy
Summary: shitpost me and my friends did
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kindergarten of solomon

GAB! SAY THE W WORD OR ELSE." the teacher screama t the student gab, the special kid who was skipped a grade  
"Ok kids, THE W WORD IS THE WORD WITH LINES" Said the teacher said, "THE W LETTER IS M BUT UPSIDE DOWN."  
"LET PRACTICE SAYING WORDS THAT START WITH 1!'  
Mow" Char said  
Watermelon- said bubble  
WEEEEE" SAID GAB  
CHAR DO I NEED TO GET THE BEATING STICK??" SAID THE BAD TEACHER  
All the students then yelled, 'happine' as char said 'beating stick'  
"Hegt out of my class said the teacher"  
WEATING WICK!" Said tony, another student the youngest too  
GET OUT OF MY CLASS CHAR, YOU DONT DESERVE MY SMARTS!" said the teacher (Teachers name is rain btw B) )  
"YAY NO CLASS TODAY!" char said, he then bolted out the class room. the class resumed to saing w words  
keep saying w wordsits only one bullet to your legs each time you get it wrong" the teacher said

*Beka senses a disturbence*

Tony then sat out of his seat and yelled "DOUBLE U"  
The teacher got out a gun and shot tony in two of his legs, fataly injuring him  
As te bullet was shot, Ravi, another student started to scream the lyics to the alphabet  
"RAVI SHUT THE FUCK P." the teacher yellwed  
But they sat though her singing anyanyways cause there was no stopping ravi.

Meanwhile the princial was walking int he hallways (Uso is prinical) and saw char EATING THE WATER FOUNTAIN. LITERALLY.  
THE PRINICAL PANICED JUST AS THE TEACHER WITH HER CLASS was walking in the halls ont ehir way to lunch.  
"Can I HAVE SOME?? :D" said corra, some student idk  
no, mine" said char littler shit.

THEY GOT TO the lunchroom and the lunchlady gave the kids poisoned food which is just normal school food  
gab then left eraly.  
then when lunch was done the teacher said "OK LETS GO TO GYMS!" they went to gyma dn then Ravi turned in to the great lord chonky,  
a fat but wise rat and said "Death is steadily approaching"  
THIS IS IMPORTANT LATER Cause the school is christain school.

meanwhile the rpincial is dealing with two spawns of hell eating organs an d funriture at the playground  
"ok kids gym is over its time for recess the one time in not looking make good fukin worth of your time but you better have the money to pay for the damage"  
so they went to the play ground and saw prinical with the satan spawns.  
"m principal i hope youre paying for this for you see im a shit teacher and teachers dont get paid im also in debt so this is up toy uo" then she collapses.

Ravi then rose as chony and said "The time has come"  
"What is happening??" Bubble said worried  
"The teacher woke up with scarie eyes and said... "Hes back"  
Ms teacher can i have friends?" said tony  
"You will have friends in the void" said teacher  
"void?" tony.  
"The void is where we go when we die." said teacher  
"Prepare for the return, no one is safe. No one shall be spared, you cannot run, you cannot hide, you cannot escape."  
"He shall be returning. There is nothing anyone can do to stop him. There will be nothing left, no life, no death, only nothingness."  
Said chony

CHAR THEN FUCKIN DIPPED

"Our school is god." the teaher whispered, pressing her finger on a button she'd been carrying around the whole time.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!  
tThe school was gone and dead.  
end.


End file.
